With respect to the sense of smelling, the nasal cavity and olfactory cells associated therewith are the areas in which smelling occurs. Normally, air carrying fine particulate of a substance is drawn into the cavity and across the olfactory cells wherein chemical reactions take place at the cell surface sending messages to the brain to provide a sense of smell of the substance.
However, some individuals have impaired ability to breath through their noses, such as those having a tracheostoma or an artificial opening in the neck leading into the respiratory duct to enable them to speak using a prosthetic device. This directly negatively impacts their ability to smell as the air cannot be drawn into the nose and across the olfactory cells. However, the sensing mechanism is usually still present and able to work if subjected to substance particulate.
There exists a need for a device which can aid individuals whose ability to breath through their noses is impaired so that they can enjoy a sense of smelling.